All kinds of apparatus for exercising have been developed for many years, particularly apparatus for exercising in a doorframe. They generally allow people to reinforce their triceps and biceps muscles. Prior art attempts at such apparatus usually comprise a full chin-up bar, permanently or temporarily connected to the doorway jamb. These bars are generally difficult to remove and do not allow exercises which require the body to be between the handles.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an exercising device for quick and easy installation in a doorframe and that also allows exercises which require the body to be between the handles.